


Укрощение чудовищ

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычная магическая миссия в Тёмной Лиге Справедливости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укрощение чудовищ

Усаживаясь в позу для медитации, Затанна не знает, улыбнуться ей или всё же тяжело вздохнуть. Пожалуй, второе: может быть, тогда Аса, копирующая её движения, перестанет выглядеть такой довольной. Они не в первый раз за последнее время отправляются вместе в тонкие миры, и Затанна примерно представляет, чего ей ожидать.  
Оставив свои бренные тела на попечение других членов Тёмной Лиги, они уходят искать ответы, и вот в этот момент Затанне хотелось бы, чтобы Аса вела себя не так взбалмошно. Потому что она мигом исчезает во мгле, и откуда-то доносится её смех, и всё это, конечно, хорошо, но только вокруг точно водятся чудовища.  
Ну, помимо тех, что и так хорошо знакомы.  
— Я никуда не пойду, пока не буду уверена, что ты прикрываешь мне спину, — спокойно говорит Затанна, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Её губ касается то ли порыв ветра, то ли воздушный поцелуй.  
— Я рядом, — отвечает голос Асы откуда-то сбоку. — Не волнуйся, я никуда не денусь. Разве я могу тебя бросить? Как непорядочно это было бы с моей стороны!  
Затанна закатывает глаза — ну, или делает что-то похожее, учитывая, что здесь только их души. Она привыкла уже к тому, что стала новым объектом шуточек и флирта Асы, но это не значит, что она согласна молча терпеть.  
— Относись к делу серьёзней, — советует она.   
— Почему?  
— Потому что я так сказала, а я возглавляю Лигу.  
Аса снова смеётся. А потом её голос звучит прямо над головой Затанны:  
— Может, это тебе нужно немного расслабиться? Я всегда готова помочь.  
Затанна резко оборачивается — и видит перед собой чудовище. Трёхголовое, когтистое, со змеями вместо волос и толстой серой шкурой.  
То самое хорошо знакомое чудовище.  
— Я рада, что ты вернулась, — кивает она Асе, которая на астральном уровне теперь часто принимает свой настоящий облик, то ли устраивая проверку, то ли решив, что, раз тайна всё равно всплыла, стесняться уже нечего.  
— Теперь мы можем идти? – ухмыляется ей в лицо зубастая пасть.  
— Да, — и именно так они и поступают.  
Перед ними долгая дорога.  
— Я могу превратиться, — предлагает Аса через какое-то время.  
— Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Затанна.  
— Разве тебе не будет приятнее, если я буду казаться человеком?  
Теперь усмехается Затанна:  
— Аса, мне гораздо приятнее, когда окружающие не пытаются кем-то притвориться.  
На них нападают, как раз когда она договаривает последнее слово.  
После завершения боя Аса всё-таки на секунду принимает человеческий облик и протягивает Затанне белую розу.  
— Что это? — с подозрением спрашивает Затанна.  
— Конечно, знак обожания, — хмыкает Аса. — Но ещё — способ найти друг друга, если всё-таки потеряемся.  
Затанна прикалывает розу к костюму, и они идут дальше.  
То, что они ищут, находится на одном из самых дальних уровней, и чудовища, порождённые сном разума, здесь больше и злее. Но они отдыхают, и Аса ложится, обернувшись вокруг Затанны и сцепив лапы, чтобы замкнуть круг; она здесь своя, и она сейчас скрывает присутствие человека.  
— Ты меня совсем не боишься, — упрекает Аса, когда Затанна садится, откинувшись на тёплый кожистый бок.  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Затанна. — Я знаю, что ты способна натворить немало глупостей, но не так уж много подлостей. Обычные люди часто справляются куда хуже тебя.  
— У тебя и так много силы для твоих лет, а теперь ты пытаешься замахнуться ещё и на мудрость? — ворчит Аса. — Так не годится. Надо как-то сменить тон разговора. Можно, я тебя поцелую?  
— Аса, — терпеливо произносит Затанна. — Тогда это был просто ритуал.  
— Ну конечно, — насмешливо кивает та. — И это был единственный способ его провести, да?  
— Да.  
— Как же люди любят всё усложнять.  
Затанна не отвечает, и на время воцаряется тишина, но потом Аса фыркает:  
— Тогда как насчёт другого ритуала? Ты же видишь, что ты тут привлекаешь внимание, а я — нет. Хочешь стать немножко чудовищем, хотя бы ненадолго?  
— Каким именно образом?  
— О, да всё тем же. Ну, почти. Возьми от моей сути, на этот раз с моего согласия, и верни, когда я попрошу. До тех пор она будет частью тебя.  
Несмотря на очевидную провокацию, вообще-то это разумное предложение. Они сюда пришли не драться, им просто надо найти информацию и вернуться. Ещё бы Аса перестала так дурачиться…  
— Давай, — говорит Затанна. — Это сэкономит нам время.  
— Я так рада, что тебе не настолько противна мысль меня поцеловать!  
Затанна снова закатывает глаза. И наклоняется к одной из морд.  
Аса резко уворачивается.  
— Подожди, — произносит она. — Я себе не прощу, если это будет не по-настоящему.  
— Это и так, и так будет по-настоящему, — едва заметно улыбается Затанна, но Аса всё равно превращается, и даже жаль терять тёплую опору за спиной.  
— Ты всё ещё меня не боишься, — негромко замечает Аса, становясь перед Затанной на колени. — Глупая девочка.  
А потом приникает к её губам, и Затанна чувствует, как меняется сама, пусть даже и не внешне.  
— Все мы так или иначе слегка чудовища, — говорит она, когда поцелуй заканчивается. — Разумнее принять это и жить дальше, а не пытаться заниматься саморазрушением.  
— Кажется, я уже предлагала сменить тон разговора, — упрекает её Аса.  
— По-моему, нам его вообще можно пока закончить, — говорит Затанна. — Пойдём дальше, пока действует.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! — следует звонкий и насмешливый ответ.  
И в следующую секунду сквозь мглу тонкого мира к цели бегут уже два чудовища.  
Впрочем, «чудовище» всегда было весьма относительным понятием.


End file.
